Blood Moon
Controlled the Heavenly Dao Union, Heavenly Blood Union, Martial Alliance from the shadows in preparation for controlling the world. The upper echelons of the Blood Moon only had ten people. These ten people had extraordinary powers. They were the decision makers of Blood Moon and they had terrifying combat power.Amongst the ten, six of them usually presided over the Martial Alliance. They included the Martial Alliance’s present Alliance Leader and three Grand Elders. It was not easy to pass down heritage for tens of millions of years. Many heritage and family clans would usually exist for hundreds of thousands of years before encountering an accident that would immediately cause their severance or destruction. This was especially common in the competitive Tian Yuan world. Those that had more than a million years of heritage were all impressive ancient family clans.Yet, the Blood Moon was able to smoothly pass down the heritage all because of Yin specters and the Reincarnation Grand Technique. There were very few Blood Moon members that actually walked the earth.There was even a period of 15 million years where there was not a single member of Blood Moon that walked the earth.More than 90% of the Blood Moon members were Yin specters. They hibernated in an extreme Yin and cold location. They remained hidden underground for tens of millions of and they used the evil spiritual energy within to nourish their souls, giving them nearly eternal life.As long as there were Yin specters hidden, they could wake a portion of Yin specters over certain time intervals, allowing them to maintain the passing down of the Blood Moon’s heritage.Yin specters with this amount of strength were not enough to command such a powerful organization.Hence Blood Moon had another sort of people — Reincarnators. The entire Blood Moon was mostly formed by Reincarnators or Yin specters. By working together, they ensured that Blood Moon could be passed down for tens of millions of years. Furthermore, no one realized the nature of the organization.Over the many years, what people saw of the Blood Moon was just the power they displayed on the surface. The ten upper echelon members of the Martial Alliance were Reincarnators who had completed their reincarnation a few thousand years or even ten thousand years ago. Each of them had strength that exceeded a faction’s Patriarch.Other than these ten people, Blood Moon had about 30 Reincarnators who had recently completed their reincarnation. As their cultivation period was short, their cultivation realms were limited and they could not act independently.There were about ten amongst them who were below the age of 25. These young Reincarnators were all gathered in the Heavenly Blood Union. Furthermore, Blood Moon’s true core was the extreme Yin land where numerous Yin specters were hibernating. Blood Moon called that area the “Soul Tomb”. Alliliations * Heavenly Dao Union (Trains talents that do not want a soul contract) * Heavenly Blood Union (Trains 'talents' requires a soul contract) * Martial Alliance (Controlling and hands out rare gifts to the world for popular opinion) * Eye of Destruction: 'Divine Master' or the god that the Blood Moon worships